The Artist
by Crazy105
Summary: This is a story of an artist during a war. One wonders what she will find: love heartbreak, death, hope, a victory or not. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

This story I thought up in art class one day and since my art teacher is very nice I took a break and she let me write it when we were done for the day! I started out as something much smaller but grew into this! Please read and review! Thanks

* * *

An artist sat on the edge of the lake at the school that she attended. She pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil. She began to draw the lake and the surrounding trees. A figure sat on the opposite bank. She sketched the figure into the drawing. She knew the person well; he always found a way into her artwork, whether others saw him or not. She realized when she looked up that he had gotten up and was walking around the lake. Darn' she thought, 'I will just have to draw him from memory.' An artist's worst nightmare is to draw from memory, it never comes out right. However, this artist drew him so many time it wasn't hard all. Unknown to the artist, her subject was rapidly approaching.

"What are you drawing Ginny?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, Malfoy?"

She retorted, her fiery red hair reflecting her personality. Draco Malfoy sat down, very uncharacteristically next to Ginny; he took the drawing pad from her hands and began to look through it. Ginny was so shocked she couldn't respond, so she let him look at her artwork, most of it contained him.

"So are you some kind of stalker that goes around drawing people?"

He said resuming the attitude he used for the rest of the world.

"No, I'm not."

"Then tell me why the drawings look like me."

"Because they are you and it's because you are more interesting than anyone else here. Everyone is just black and white."

"What color am I?"

"You change every day, that's what makes you unique."

"Well, you are a really good artist."

He said this as he was looking at a drawing of him during dinner one day. He looked cheerful in the picture, and his eyes had a glow in them. Ginny remembered that day so well. She was feeling depressed because Harry had dumped her for another girl, she still didn't know who. When she found out, she ran crying to Hermione, who knew she loved art and had showed her how to use a camera. It made Ginny laugh at the clicking noise it made. She soon forgot Harry and moved on, thanks to Hermione. She saved the photos from that day to remind her that, in Hermione's words, "To love is to be heartbroken. To be heartbroken is to feel. To feel is to be human. To be human is to live. To live is to die. To die is to be remembered. To be remembered is to be immortal. To be immortal is to be a goddess. To be a goddess is to be known by everyone. To be known by everyone is to be loved." 'Hermione is becoming very philosophical these days' Ginny thought 'It is starting to rub off on me.' She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Draco talking.

"What was that?"

"I said," "I like these too, but what are they?"

He was referring to the very photos she was thinking of.

"They were taken by a camera."

She laughed out loud at Draco's expression.

"What's a camera?"

"It is a muggle way of taking… those…Hermione showed it to me after Harry…"

She trailed off.

"After Harry what?" Draco inquired.

"You wouldn't care."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you're…you're…you!"

"That's a poor excuse." He said, dropping the subject. She fell into deep thought again. He kept looking through the book and noticed as she changed and went through phases so did her artwork. It was really interesting, he thought to himself. While he was thinking Ginny had come back to reality.

"Draco, would you like to learn how to do that?"

"Sure, but why would you want to teach me?"

"Because, it's getting boring around here since Voldemort was defeated; and I'm just trying to be spontaneous."

"I'll say so. By the way, I never thought of you as an artist."

"There is a lot you don't know. Meet me in the library tonight at midnight."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey Draco, want to do me a favor?"

"I don't do favors, remember."

"Okay, then it's an order- sit down!"

She said in a fiery voice that could kill. He did as he was told as he didn't want to get on her bad side at the moment. Ginny proceeded to open her sketch book and began to draw him.

"You're quite good you know."

"Thank you and stop moving."

He watched her draw, and as she bent over her paper, her hair fell around her face. It shone as the setting sun reflected off the lake. 'She looks like a goddess. Wonder what it would be like to kiss her?' He couldn't believe he was thinking like this but then again, 'My family would kill me if they knew I was thinking this but you know what I don't care. She is absolutely gorgeous. I want to kiss her but, she wouldn't want to me to; maybe I should try.'

"Don't you dare move, it will mess me up."

Ten minutes later, the sun had set and the stars were shining. Moonlight reflected off the lake. Draco had fallen asleep and Ginny was just putting the last touches on her drawing. It showed Draco sitting with his back against a tree. He awoke and found her sketch sitting next to him and her to have completely vanished. The note said: "_See you at Midnight." _The drawing was spectacular; the lighting was only the moon. His eyes were closed and a slight smile was spread across his face. He must have been dreaming, "too bad; maybe I could make it a reality." He thought as it started to rain; he slipped the drawing into his bag. He walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall, late, and sat down at his usual spot. Dinner was excruciatingly long and boring. He couldn't help but glance at Ginny every few minutes. Later, as he walked into the library, he saw her. She was sitting in the corner of the library, drawing, it seemed to become a trend of hers. She sat in an arm chair and her hair, once again, fell around her face. Her eyes gleaming were in the dull light. Only one lamp was lit.

"You can sit down, you know." She stated so suddenly that it made him jump.

"Next trip to Hogsmeade you will have to get some supplies, until then you can use some

of mine."

He moved to sit down next to her as she continued talking, this time more to herself than anyone else.

"I also need to stop by my brothers' shop, they said they had some new stuff I might like wonder what it could be…"

"I thought their shop was in Diagon Alley."

"It was but when Diagon Alley was attacked their shop was one of the ones that were blown apart. They decided to move to Hogsmeade to get more costumers from the school."

"Oh, what are you drawing?"

"The light"

"You mean the lamp?"

"No, the light from the lamp."

"How can you do that?"

"Like this." She stated motioning him to look at her paper. She was using a blue pen.

"What happens when you make a mistake?"

"You take an artistic license and say you meant to."

Ginny continued to draw as Draco watched a wonderful drawing unfold onto her page. It reminded him of one that he saw in her book. The one he remembered was of the sunset, it had a wonderful verity of colors but they all blended together, it looked like he was there. That's how they spent the rest of the night: Ginny drawing and Draco watching her. She put the final layer of shading on the drawing and said, "See you tomorrow, then."

"Okay, do I get to draw then?"

"You could have drawn tonight."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"You never asked, you never said anything!"

"Good point, but you could have told me."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and began to pack up her stuff. She got up to leave and brushed up against Draco's shoulder as she passed without a word. He felt a jolt in his arm that spread throughout his whole body. 'Kiss her! Run after her! Tell her that you love her and always have!' The other part of his brain screamed back, 'Wait when did I begin to love her?' 'Don't tell me you didn't feel that!' 'Alright, I'll do it'

"Ginny, wait up!"

Ginny turned around to find Draco jogging to catch up with her. She waited as he came to a stop inches from her face.

"Ginny, I…"

* * *

Ohh I left you hanging there didnt I hehe well when I get five reviews I will update this story (as long as I have it done, but I'm sure I will) 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter- sorry it is so short.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all the reviews folks-

lovin end- Thank you- Here you go. Also more to come soon.

Blue Flame Alcemist- Here is the update.

Katie- Thanks!

Nikki S I did work and here is the result. Yes that is me the hyper bunny! Hehe

TrubySCS3- Wow I am so honored that you reviewed. Thank you so very much. Here is the long awaited update. Cant wait for yours.

Kay- Here is the next chapter. It isn't one of the multiple possibilities. Hehe- I can never make up my mind. Here is the Official second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Ginny saw was a flash of green light, and heard high pitched laughter, and a disembodied woman screaming. She woke with a start to Hermione shaking her and calling her name.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up!"

The piercing scream stopped as Ginny realized that it was her screaming. Draco came running in-

"What is the matter?"

"I just had the nightmare, again."

"I would have gotten here sooner but, Granger has so many locking spells it's not even funny."

Hermione blushed and excused herself to make tea. Draco sat behind Ginny and let her lay against him. She fell into deep thought again, something she did a lot since it happened. Her life had been thrown for a loop since the summer.

The trio was going into their final year and Hermione had made head girl, no surprises there. They were staying at #12 much to Harry's distaste. Ginny stayed by herself most of the time, unless the boys were playing Quidditch. Until one day at the end of the summer; she went with her mother and Hermione to visit Diagon Alley, like a girl's day out. Even Tonks came. Ginny had a feeling it was to drag her out of her room. But who was she to complain.

They had been shopping for a while, when it happened. A cold chill settled over the streets as the world seemed to stop. Wizards in black robes popped up everywhere. That's where the nightmare started. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw a flash of green light and heard her mother scream, while Tonks was yelling at the two girls to run. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and sprinted to the Leaky Cauldron; they ran threw the brick wall. After them a few people slipped in and lastly a white kitten before the brick wall sealed it self shut. Quite suddenly it disappeared all together, to the shock of many.

"The entrance has been destroyed." Said a solemn voice from the crowed.

Ginny was focused on the little white ball of fur. It had curled up on the floor and begun to shiver like it was crying. Ginny walked up to the little thing and petted its little head. The kitten looked up at Ginny and jumped into her arms. Ginny was still shell-shocked, she let the kitten stay there as she walked with Hermione to floo Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok- don't hurt me! I really am so sorry it is short, but it had to be written. Now just to clarify- The artist part of the last chapter was all really. Until the part in the hall, In real life they went their separate ways. The meeting and almost kiss (I know you all saw it coming! If you didn't you should have) was a dream. It will be explained later too.


End file.
